Catch to Date
by Zahir890
Summary: Butch and Tom are at each other's throats as to who's gonna date Toodles. When the three of them saw what's happening at the other side of the alley fence, Tom and Butch made a bet between themselves. What's the bet and Who's gonna win? Read to find out in this one-shot. Enjoy :)


***Trumpets sounds can be heard and I arrived with a smile on my face.***

 **Me *waving happily*: Hello everybody! I'm back in the Cartoons Section, starting with a one-shot.**

 **Voice: YAHOOOO!**

 ***Butch and Tom arrived happily, dancing all around.***

 **Butch *saying happily*: Let's go dancing baby!**

 ***Tom nodded as they began to sing and dance.***

 **Me: Whoa! Chill out you two.**

 **Butch: But we can't. It's been a long while, if not a year, since you wrote 'Cousins' Visit' which is the only Cartoon FanFic you wrote till now. And now,** _ **WE ARE BACK AGAIN FELLAS! WHOO-HOO!**_

 ***Tom nodded happily as they slapped each other high fives.***

 **Me *smiling*: Well that cannot be denied. Glad to be back here again.**

 **Anyway, thank you all so much for supporting me by reviewing and liking my others stories.**

 **Butch: Time for the disclaimer. *Puts on the sunglasses* And Zahir890 doesn't own Tom and Jerry. It belongs to its respective owners.**

 **Me: And now let's begin the one-shot. Hope you enjoy it ;).**

 **Butch: Hold it Mister! We can't just start off the one-shot like that without some opening music. Let's play that. And a 1...And a 2...And a 3!**

 ***Butch and Tom, who is also wearing the sunglasses, started playing the classical music and humming the tune of the opening scene of Tom and Jerry. I smiled as I hummed the tune as well and enjoyed it. I suddenly realized something.***

 **Me: Oh! I forgot to note that we all know that Toodles Galore doesn't usually talk in the Tom and Jerry episodes that she appeared in. She will talk in this fanfic.**

Catch To Date.

Once upon a time at the street, there are three cats. Two cats are arguing at each other angrily. One is a black and white alley cat name Butch and another is a blue/grey anthropomorphic domestic short-haired cat name Tom. A female cat is trying to calm them down. She is white colored and usually wears a neck ribbon and is known to be a very beautiful cat. Her name is Toodles Galore. It seems that Butch and Tom are fighting over her.

"Alright ya buster! I got a date with her and not you and she is mine and only my true love!" Butch said angrily, "So scram and get someone else or else we will have to do this the hard way!"

Tom angrily waved his fist at him. Although Tom doesn't talk, he uses his sign language and actions so that they can understand him. What Tom meant that he also has a date as well with her.

"Lies! You are just making that up so that you can take her away from me!" Butch said angrily.

Tom again angrily waved his fist at him. Looks like he means business and he is not backing down nor giving up.

"You wanna piece of me?" Butch said as he took the stance of the boxer.

Tom also took the boxer stance and it seems that they are gonna having boxing match over Toodles. Finally, Toodles had enough and said:

"Stop it you two! That's enough! It's my fault that I had set my date with the two of you on the same day."

"That's cheating. Why do you prefer him over me?" Butch asked, "He doesn't even talk where I, my dear, can take you to any places you desire."

Tom first pointed at himself and gave a thumbs up, then pointed at Butch before giving thumbs down. He meant that he can make a perfect boyfriend for Toodles rather than Butch.

"You are making this personal you know?" Butch asked scornfully.

Both Tom and Butch angrily stared at each other. Before Toodles could do anything, she saw something and gasped.

"Tom! Butch! Look out!" Toodles cried.

"Huh?" Butch got a bit confused.

Suddenly, they saw an alley cat flying towards them. Butch and Tom immediately ducked and the alley cat went straight to the post box where he is withering in pain. Tom, Butch and Toodles rushed to him.

"Are you okay?" Toddles asked in concern.

"Don't...face...the...mouse." The alley cat withered before crying, "He's a killer!"

"A mouse beating up a cat?! Ha!" Butch laughed a bit, "I find it too hard to believe."

"I'm...serious."

"He seems really serious indeed. Look at him. He is in a beaten state." Toodles said, "Let's go and check what's happening on the other side."

"Unless it's a monster mouse, I find it to hard to believe like I said." Butch said.

Tom, Butch and Toodles then went to the alley fence where they jumped to see what's going on. What they have seen next has really shocked the three of them!

They could see so many alley cats lying on the ground being beaten up. Some of them are dumped into the trash bin while some of them are left hanging on a line. Some alley cats, who are not beaten up yet, are running away in fright. Toodles nearly fainted in sight upon seeing the scene.

The three of them then saw a mouse grabbing a cat's tail and slamming the cat on the ground left and right, counting 1, 2, 3... and so on till he count to 10 till he spun the cat around in such a way as if the cat is spinning like a helicopter's main rotor blade. The mouse then let him go and the cat is flying like a javelin throw. The mouse then breathed for a moment and rubbed his hands. He is a brown alley mouse who is wearing green hat and a yellow-black shirt.

"Who the hell is this mouse?!" Butch gasped in shock, "And how did he beat all those cats as if they are nothing?"

"Don't know but he looks very powerful and dangerous." Toodles said, "1 mouse and this 1 mouse laid all of them to dust and some of them even ran away in fright."

Tom has no idea what to say.

The three of them lowered their heads down. Butch then muttered a bit:

"So this mouse thinks that he is superior to us?! Well I'll show him who's the boss!"

"I don't think that's a smart idea." Toodles said, "It's more like a suicidal idea. Didn't you see what he just did?"

"Well we have to be courage. If you are in danger, you need courage cats like me to save you from danger. Hey! I got an idea!"

Butch then looked at Tom, who doesn't seem to be happy after what Butch just said about him (Butch) being courage. Butch then took a breathe.

"Alright then. Let's make this pure, plain and simple." Butch said, "If I can catch that mouse, I get to date Toodles. You catch him, you get to date her. Deal?"

"And what if both of you catch him?" Toodles asked.

"If both of us can catch him then for once, both me and Tom will go out with you. Well is it settled then?"

Tom nodded as he shakes hands with Butch. But in Tom's mind, there is no way it can end in a draw. There can only be one winner.

And Butch is thinking the same thing as well.

 _"Now I'm really about these two."_ Toodles thought worriedly.

Tom and Butch then jumped over the fence, slowly walked as there are many beaten cats lying still. After approaching the mouse, Butch shouted:

"Hey you!"

The mouse then turned around and saw Tom and Butch standing.

"What do you cats want?" The mouse asked scornfully.

"What do we want? A piece of ya!" Butch exclaimed, "You think you are stronger than us? You think you are superior to us? You are thinking all wrong Mister Mouse."

The mouse chuckled a bit before saying mockingly:

"Oh! I'm too scared. Please help me and save me. _**Help me.**_ "

"You're making fun of us? Wait till I show ya!" Butch said before raising his foot, "I shall avenge the defeat of the cats whom you have beaten up."

And then Butch stomped his foot but wait! He didn't stomp on the mouse, he stomped beside him but the mouse doesn't give a fuss about it.

"Scared now?" Butch asked laughed a bit.

All off a sudden, Butch suddenly fell down with a thud. He has totally no idea what has happened till he saw, to his very shock, that the mouse is holding his foot! Butch couldn't believe his eyes and ears!

"What the?" Butch asked in shock.

"We will see who's really scared when I do this!" The mouse said.

The mouse then began to spin Butch around slowly and then at full speed. All Butch could scream is "WHOA! WHOA! WHOOOOOAAAA!". Tom is looking around in such that his eyes went spinning.

Soon the mouse threw Butch off and Butch is flying like a rocket at full speed screaming "AHHHH!".

He flew over the alley fence, over Toodles and then got his head banged on the wall. Such was the force of the throw that Butch cracked into hundreds and thousands of pieces.

Sensing the opportunity of Butch not there and the mouse breathing for a while, Tom immediately grabbed the mouse. Yes! Finally! Tom smiled as he can finally show it to Toodles and date her.

Or maybe not...

Much to Tom's shock, the mouse easily escaped from his grip. The mouse then grabbed his fur in which Tom fell down in the process. Now the mouse is staring face to face with Tom.

"Listen pussycat. Don't you and yer buddy go messing around with me or else there will be consequences." The mouse said sternly before asking, "Yer understand?"

Tom just closed and opened his eyes again.

"Now beat it!" The mouse said sternly.

He then gives Tom a further taste of his strength by throwing him right straight to the fence. Such is the force of the throw that Tom's face crashed into the fence. Upon seeing Tom's dizzy face, Toodles jumped in a bit of fright. She then sadly sighed for a moment.

 _"First Butch. Now Tom. What will happen to them?"_ Toodles asked herself worriedly.

 _Few Minutes later:_

Tom and Butch then slowly approached the hole where the mouse stays. The two cats looked at each other and nodded. Then both of them then took out a dynamite each and struck it with a match stick before throwing it immediately into the mouse hole.

"Cover your ears." Butch said, "Cause this hole, along with that mouse, is gonna blow!

Tom nodded as both of the cats immediately covered their ears and waited for the dynamites to blow up.

However what they did not know is that the mouse is carrying the dynamites, marching. Then he put it on their butts before going back to his mouse hole.

The dynamites then exploded and Butch and Tom are going up and Up and UP in the air! They are still covering their ears though.

After sometime, they are in the air. Butch then said:

"Did we do it? Have we blown up this mouse forever?"

Tom shrugged a bit. He and Butch then saw a plane flying below them.

"Cool! We are seeing a plane below us!" Butch said happily.

Tom happily nodded before they realized that something is very unusual.

"WE ARE ABOVE THE PLANE?!" Butch asked in shock.

It is then that they looked down and saw that, to their horror, they are up in the air. They are speechless!

"Give me a break! You gotta be kidding me." Butch said.

Tom then sadly nodded before both of them started falling down in full force. They screamed till they landed on the same spot very hard where they remained motionless for a while. The mouse then arrived from his hole and smiled.

"Hope both of yer pussycats had a nice flying trip." The mouse smiled before returning to his hole.

 _Some minutes later:_

Butch and Tom are standing beside the mouse's hole with Butch carrying a bowling ball. Butch then slowly went to the other side of the mouse hole.

"Okay then. Start knocking." Butch said slowly.

Tom nodded as he knocked the walls quietly. Butch is prepared to drop the bowling ball.

"Who's there?" A voice called which is none other than the mouse.

As soon as the mouse arrives from the hole, Butch immediately dropped the bowling ball at him. After a few seconds, Tom and Butch cheered.

"Alright!" Butch said happily, "Take that you mouse. We are still better than you."

Tom nodded happily as they both slap high fives. Tom then picked up the bowling ball to check where is the mouse. Surprisingly, he is not there. Even Butch checked it and he is surprise.

"Eh? Where is he?" Butch asked in surprise.

All off a sudden, the mouse popped out from one of the holes of the bowling ball and looked at the cats sternly. Then, without saying a word, he picked up the bowling ball and dropped it to Tom's foot in which Tom screamed in loud pain. The mouse did the same thing to Butch's foot as well and the alley cat immediately screamed as well.

"Ah! My foot!" Butch screamed in pain.

As Tom and Butch are jumping here and there, holding the foot that got squashed, the mouse then picked up the bowling ball and carefully aimed at the two cats before he threw the bowling ball as the ball is rolling very fast straight to Butch and Tom. It hit them and they are made into 20 bowling pins.

The mouse then again picked up the bowling ball and did a careful aiming. He then threw it. The bowling ball rolled fast and knocked all the 20 bowling pins.

"Double strike." The mouse smiled and smirked before going back to his hole.

 _Some minutes later:_

"Hai-Yah!"

The mouse got a bit startled by that karate sound like voice and exited the hole to see what is going on. Then he saw Butch and Tom in their karate clothes and they are doing karate poses saying "Hai-Yah!"

"What's up with you two now?" The mouse asked with a big sigh.

"Don't you dare underestimate us for we are the karate cats." Butch said while doing the karate pose, "We have seen and heard many alley cats begging us for our help and we have arrived to teach you a lesson. Hai-Yah!"

Tom nodded as he also did the karate pose and said "Hai-Yah!"

But while the cats are busy doing their karate poses and kept saying "Hai-Yah!", the mouse blows his thumb, causing his fist to expand to gigantic proportions, walked towards them and punches Tom and Butch square in the face with great gusto. As a result, both Tom and Butch are sent flying in which Tom crashed into the lamp post while Butch right straight to the trash bin.

"I hope you had enough of your karate thing." The mouse said as he went back to his hole.

"I haven't even showed one of my karate moves yet." Butch said dizzily.

 _Many minutes later:_

Butch and Tom are creating a robot mouse toy. After sometime, they finished it.

"With this, he will fall heads over heels on her and it will lure him right straight into our hands." Butch said.

Tom seems to like that idea as both he and Butch laughed. Tom then started the robot toy and it is going straight to the mouse hole.

"Come on. Come on." Butch said.

But then suddenly they could hear the crashing noise inside the mouse hole and, to their horror, they could see bits and pieces flying all over from the mouse hole. Tom and Butch couldn't believe their eyes and ears!

"No. No way!" Butch said in horror.

"Yes. Yes way!" The mouse called as he appeared from the hole, "You think I will fall from your trap so easily? I could easily tell that it's a robot mouse cause she is saying the same sentence twice or three times!"

"Damn!"

"Oh and I have gift for you by the way."

Butch and Tom are curious as the mouse went to his hole and came back with the robot mouse's head. He threw it very strongly and it bounced on to Butch before falling into Tom's head. Both cats are knocked out as a result.

"That will teach ya that I won't fall for your tricks on your sleeves." The mouse said as he went back to his hole.

 _Some minutes later:_

Butch and Tom are now standing beside the mouse hole on different sides. They are really serious this time and they are gripping their fists.

 _"You have crossed the very line Mouse!"_ Butch said to himself.

He looked at Tom. Tom nodded and started knocking the wall.

"Who's there?" The mouse called, "Hope it's not you two annoying pussycats!"

"No! It's the mailman!" Butch said cheerfully.

Both Butch and Tom then took a step back so that the mouse can't see them. The mouse then arrived from his hole and is surprised.

"Where is the mailman?" The mouse asked in surprise.

"Got ya!" Butch exclaimed.

He and Tom both jumped and caught the mouse at the same time. The cats laughed for a while but then suddenly stared at each other. Then Butch realized and started pulling the mouse from Tom.

"Alright! He is mine and when I show him to Toodles, I shall date her and not you!" Butch said, "You lack the qualities to become her boyfriend."

Tom also started pulling the mouse from Butch. This went for a while in which Butch and Tom kept pulling while keeping their grip on the mouse. Suddenly, Butch pulled one of Tom's whiskers and Tom yelped in pain. As a result, Butch has the mouse on his hands and is about to go to the other side but out of nowhere, Tom appeared and tripped Butch right straight to the brick and pulled one of Butch's whiskers as a payback. Now Tom has the mouse on his hands and is close to go to the other side but Butch is pulling his tail. This continued on and on till Butch and Tom are fighting to climb over the alley fence while keeping their grip on the mouse. Then...

"ENOUGH!" The mouse said in anger.

The cats stopped on a sudden and the mouse finally got out of their grip and grabbed their furs in which Tom and Butch fell down in the process. The mouse is staring at them angrily.

"I had enough of your bickering and lickering! You want to catch me just to date a girl cat?! Well there are other ways to do so rather than wasting your time and energy to catch me!" The mouse said angrily, "But since you have already done that, it's time to send you a very strong message."

Butch and Tom sweat and gulped upon looking into the mouse's angry eyes. The mouse started dragging them.

"Uh Oh." Butch gulped.

And so the mouse began to beat Butch and Tom brutally. He hit their butts with a wooden thing, did some powerful wrestling moves on them, slammed their backs on the bricks, beat them with anything he could fine and so on till he stopped and lifted Butch and Tom.

"And Stay Out!" The mouse said sternly.

The mouse then threw them over the alley fence and into the trash bins on the other side. Butch and Tom are left dazed and beaten. Never had they been beaten up so badly.

"I wanna go to the hospital!" Butch cried in which Tom nodded.

Both of the cats struggled to get out of the trash can and tried to get up when suddenly heard a voice:

"Wooo. I would love to go that place."

Realizing that voice instantly, Butch and Tom then ran to the direction of the voice, horrified. When they saw what's going on, they couldn't believe their eyes and ears!

They saw Toodles chatting happily with a brown house mouse. The brown house mouse laughed a bit.

"So what's your name?" Toodles asked.

The mouse then wrote something on a small piece of paper and showed it to her: _Jerry._

"Well it's nice to meet you." Toodles smiled.

"You gotta...You gotta...You gotta be kidding me!" Butch is so shocked that he mumbled up, "A cat dating A mouse?!"

Tom is also shocked as well. Toodles looked at them and said:

"Sorry boys but I am going on a date with him. We can go out some other time."

Jerry than climbed up on Toodles's shoulder and kissed her on the cheeks in which Toodles chuckled a bit. Then Toodles called a taxi, hopped inside with Jerry, closed the door and off they went to wherever they want to go.

For a while, Butch and Tom stood still like a statue, stunned and speechless. Then they started crying loudly like babies. They kept on crying until a voice said roughly:

"What's going on?"

The voice is none other than the mouse who threw them to the trash bins. He is really surprised that the two cats are crying and tears are dropping like rain.

"Hey. Why are you crying?" The mouse asked in surprise.

"Our dear Toodles is dating a mouse!" Butch cried.

"That's amazing!"

"Not for us!"

"Okay Okay. So what does the mouse look like?"

"He surprisingly looks like you except that he doesn't wear a shirt or a hat like you have."

"Oh."

"I had been waiting for this day. I had been preparing this and now it's ruined! You were preparing for this day too. Right Tom?"

Tom nodded sadly as the two cats started crying again. The mouse can't help but feel pity for them.

"There There. Take it easy." The mouse said, "Go home and comfort each other."

Butch and Tom nodded as they got up and started walking like zombies, still crying. The mouse watched and sighed a bit before returning home to his mouse hole.

* * *

 _Between Late Evening and Early Night_

 _Mouse Hole:_

The mouse is watching some T.V in his mouse hole room when he could the whistle blowing sounds.

 _"Now that's the real mailman."_ The mouse said to himself.

The mouse then went out of his hole and he is really surprised. There are two presents and a letter attached to one of the present. The mouse took the letter, unfolded it and began to read:

 _Dear Cousin Muscles,_

 _I had a really great time with Toodles. We had so much fun thanks to you. I really want to give thanks to you so I send you these two presents. Hope you like it and I really hope that I can come to your home someday. Keep in touch :)._

 _Jerry._

Being curious, Muscles Mouse then unwrapped the presents and he couldn't believe his eyes and ears! The presents are the big cheese and a cheese pie. The smell of the cheese has awed Muscles Mouse.

 _"Amazing."_ Muscles said to himself in awe, _"That's a really great thank you present. Thanks Cousin."_

 _"Now how should I put these two inside?"_ Muscles asked himself.

Muscles Mouse then started to put the two gifts inside his mouse hole. It was a bit difficult but he is finally able to put the two inside. With a smile on his face, Muscles Mouse then went back to his hole.

 **Me: Well that's the end of this one-shot. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 ***Butch and Tom started crying.***

 **Me: Why are you two crying?**

 **Butch *crying*: We couldn't even get to date Toodles! We have been rejected! Wahh!**

 ***Tom sadly nodded as they started to cry again like babies. Muscles Mouse and Jerry arrives.***

 **Me: From being happy to being gloomy and crying.**

 **Muscles Mouse: Yeah. Maybe it's because of that one-shot you wrote. I feel sorry for them, ain't you cousin?**

 ***Jerry nodded as Me, Muscles Mouse and Jerry looked at Butch and Tom, who are crying, with great great pity.***

 **Muscles Mouse: Let's cheer them up.**

 ***Jerry nodded instantly.***

 **Me: Before we do that, I want to say that another one-shot will be coming on another cartoon next week. So see you there soon.**

 **Muscles Mouse *smiling*: And until then, don't forget to review and like this and his other stories. See ya.**

 ***Jerry is writing and drawing on a big paper and then shows it to us saying:**

 _ **The End**_

 _ **A Tom and Jerry Fanfic**_

 _ **Written by Zahir890.**_ *****


End file.
